Mike Gapes
| birth_place = Snaresbrook, London | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = Middlesex University | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Michael John "Mike" Gapes (born September 4, 1952) is the Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament for Ilford South. Mike Gapes was born in Wanstead Hospital in the London Borough of Redbridge, the son of a postman, and educated locally at the Staples Road Infants' School in Loughton and the Manford County Primary School in Chigwell, before attending the Buckhurst Hill County High School. He continued his studies at Fitzwilliam College, Cambridge where he was awarded a master's degree in economics in 1975; he also served as the secretary of the university's student's union in 1973. He completed his education at the Middlesex Polytechnic in Enfield where he earned a diploma in industrial relations in 1976. Except for a spell as a VSO teacher in Swaziland in a gap year before attending university in 1972, and a few months working as an administrator at the Middlesex Hospital in 1976, he has worked entirely in full time politics either for the Labour Party or as an elected Member of Parliament. He contested Ilford North at the 1983 General Election but was defeated by the sitting Conservative MP Vivian Bendall by some 11,201 votes. He was elected to the House of Commons at the 1992 General Election for Ilford South when he ousted the sitting Conservative MP Neil Thorne by just 402 votes and has remained the MP there since. He made his maiden speech on May 8, 1992.http://www.publications.parliament.uk/pa/cm199293/cmhansrd/1992-05-08/Debate-4.html In Parliament he joined the Foreign Affairs Select Committee in 1992 and after the 1997 General Election he was appointed as the Parliamentary Private Secretary (PPS) to the Minister of State at the Northern Ireland Office Paul Murphy and also worked for the other Minister of State Adam Ingram until 1999 when he joined the defence select committee. Following the 2001 General Election he was again appointed a PPS to the Minister of State at the Home Office Jeff Rooker for a year. He rejoined the defence select committee in 2003 and since the 2005 General Election he has served as the chairman of the foreign affairs select committee, the most senior position in international affairs in British politics outside the Government. He has been an officer of many all party Parliamentary Groups, he is currently Chairman of the All Party Crossrail Group, a former chairman of the United Nations group and a former Vice chairman of Labour Friends of Israel. He was part of the Northern Ireland team which negotiated the Belfast Agreement in Belfast in 1998. He has travelled widely on parliamentary business including to Iraq, Kosovo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kuwait, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iran, China, Japan, Korea, Russia, India, Pakistan, South Africa, Angola, and Sierra Leone. During the 2001 and 2005 General Election campaigns, he was the target of some Muslim groups seeking to unseat him because of his alleged anti-Muslim bias. However, other Muslims attacked these groups as "extremists", and they seem to have had little effect on his majority. He is very pro-European once declaring that he would prefer closer ties rather than Britain becoming an amusement park for American and Japanese tourists. He is a keen supporter of West Ham United F.C.. Publications * After the Cold War by Mike Gapes, 1990, Fabian Society, ISBN 0-7163-0540-2 External links *Official site *Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: Mike Gapes MP *TheyWorkForYou.com - Mike Gapes MP Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Middlesex University Category:Alumni of Fitzwilliam College, Cambridge Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:People from Essex Category:People from Wanstead Category:UK MPs 1992-1997 Category:UK MPs 1997-2001 Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005- GAP Category:Politics of Redbridge